sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Littlest Princess
"The Littlest Princess" is the forty-ninth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on July 1, 2015, and is the twenty-fifth episode of the second season. Overview Sofia's amulet grants her the power to become tiny to help three wee sprites. When she disobeys her mother, the amulet curses her and prevents her from growing big. Plot Enchancia Castle is getting ready for the annual Gifting Day party. While outside picking flowers for the party, Sofia discovers three Wee Sprites named Button, Benngee, and Brody, who are trapped in the water fountain. Sofia rescues them from the fountain and her amulet glows. After making a stray comment about being small, Sofia suddenly shrinks to the same size as the sprites. Thanks to a comment by Bengee, Sofia realizes that her amulet has blessed her with the ability to shrink to Wee Sprite size and back. Through a song, Sofia voices how fun being small is. After Sofia returns to normal size, the sprites ask her if they can sleep over and Sofia tells them she has to ask her mother, who says no because she heard negative things about Wee Sprites from a candle maker she knows. The sprites convince Sofia to sneak them in and, while they're playing in Sofia's dollhouse, Sofia's Amulet glows again. The next morning, Sofia discovers she's still tiny and tries to get back to normal, but fails. Clover appears and, after hearing what happened, concludes that her Amulet put a curse on her and that she needs to get the sprites out of the castle to break it. Sofia and Clover find the sprites "having fun" by causing trouble around the castle. Meanwhile, Miranda goes around the castle looking for Sofia and finds the damage caused by the sprites along the way. When Miranda finds tiny footprints, Miranda realizes what's going on and who's responsible and doubles her efforts to find her daughter. Meanwhile, Sofia tricks the sprites into going outside and tries to return to normal, only to discover she's still cursed because of the sprites' teleportation ability, to her despair. Miranda is still looking for Sofia when she discovers the sprites. She chases them into Sofia and discovers her daughter's condition. Sofia tells her about the curse and apologizes for her actions. Miranda tells her the only way to get rid of Wee Sprites is to make them say they want to leave out loud and comes up with a plan. Sofia doesn't see how her mother's plan will get rid of the sprites, but Miranda sternly tells her daughter that her inability to just trust those around her made her not listen to her, which caused this problem in the first place, and if she wants to break the curse and get back to normal, she needs to just have faith and listen to her this time. Sofia executes her mother's plan in a way that breaks the curse and returns her to normal. Later, after the party, she gives the sprites her dollhouse as their new home. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Robin Atkin Downes as Chef Andre *Vargus Mason as Brody *Wayne Brady as Clover *Sean Astin as Benngee *Jennifer Hale as Suzette *Isla Fisher as Button Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Amulet Cursing